The Watcher
Personal Real Name: N/A Alias: The Watcher Meaning to Name: He watches over people and stalk them Nickname(s): None Age: 22 (?) D.O.B: N/A Birthplace: N/A Language: English Current Residence: Los Angeles, California Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Active Alliance: Rabbit Stalker, and Photographer Occupation: Stalker Combat Weapon(s): Knives, pistols, and any items in his victim’s house Method of Killing: * Stalks/hacks his victims and drives them to suicide * Stalks his victims into paranoia * Stalks his victims then kills them in their own house Goal/Reason to Kill: Unknown/Family Tradition (?) Personality CPhrase: I’ll Be Watching You Theme Song: Every Breath You Take Hobbie(s): * Stalking * Watching people * Studying people * Writing letters * Online surfing * Walking around Special Items: His camera Likes: None Dislikes: None Fear(s): N/A Personality: * Manipulative * Charismatic * Creepy * Dark * Threatening * Demanding Bio Backstory: The Watcher is not really known, he is a mysterious person who stalks. All that is known from him, is that he stalks any victims, from families, teenagers, to even politicians to do his bidding. He blackmails them, threatens to expose them, murder them, or leak any personal information about them. He tends to send series of letters towards his victims, or sends them text messages. However, the victims can never track down his phone, since his phone number varies, and he tend to use prepaid phones. All that is known, is that it is a family tradition. It was started by his great grandfather possibly back in the early 1970's due to the fact the police were able to find similar stalking patterns with a different man. The police was able to catch some suspects to who can possibly be The Watcher, however they were always wrong. They were able to find a family of suspects with the oldest son possibly being The Watcher, however the family soon left the town before the police was able to investigate further. Soon, there was evidence that his full name was Christopher Miller, nonetheless the person who sent the evidence was soon murdered in their own house. The evidence also was soon stolen, and was never found again. Due to this, many citizens from Los Angeles fear for their lives, because The Watcher can victimize anyone. He has victimize even celebrities to do anything for him. Despite, the police effort, they can’t find who he is. All they know, is that he possibly works with dark web hackers, like the infamous Rabbit Stalker. It has been theorized that Rabbit Stalker is the ringmaster, and that The Watcher has been his proxy for other deeds. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None Family: Unknown great grandfather, unknown grandfather, and unknown father Allies/Friends: Rabbit Stalker and Photographer Rivals/Enemies: Police Appearance Hair: Black Skin: N/A Eyes: N/A Height: 6’0 Weight: 195 Body Type: Lean Outfit: Black/gray hoodie, black jeans, and black hunting boots Accessories: None Distinguishing Features: Black face mask Physical Disorder(s): None Abilities/Strengths: * Stalking * Hacking Intuition * Memory * Peak-Human Vision * Peak-Human Flexibility * Peak-Human Speed * Escape Artistry * Criminology Intuition Weaknesses/Faults: N/A Stats • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 8 • Speed: 8 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 9 • Balance: 8 • Tolerance: 9 Facts/Trivia * The stalking is a family tradition. * It was started by his great grandfather. * People had suspected a man named Jerard Stevens but he committed suicide. * People had claimed they saw him in real life but, when trying to speak up, they perish. * Policemen fear him because he is quite intelligent. * No matter how much they try, the police can’t find him. * In desperation they even contacted dark web hackers to find him. * There is little to no evidence about the Watcher. * He infamously stalked celebrities like Selena Gomez, and Halle Berry. * There is a photo that is supposedly The Watcher but the photo was deleted off of the person’s phone. * After typing his letters, he always places a photo of the victim and/or the victim’s blood towards the end. * Soon after, Rabbit Stalker found him, and has created him as his Proxy to help him in ways. * His creator is Black Bullet235. Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Killer Category:Mysterious Category:Proxy Category:Proxies Category:Male